The one who made me smile
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sai wants to tell Naruto how he feels but he is afraid that Naruto is still dwelling on past relationships... [saiXnaru][hinted sasuxnaru][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

S.Z.: After reading chap 304 of Naruto, I got the urge to write this. Sai turns out to be good after all! Yay! Now I like the guy and right now… I'm gonna make him like Naruto hee hee… I hope you guys like it!

The One Who Made Me Smile

I couldn't believe that someone like you could remind me so much of my brother; my brother being someone ever so precious to me. I looked at your face and it just came to me. My memory came back to me and I remembered one of the only things that was ever important to me. And then I smiled… I smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time and it was all because of you. Did I ever thank you for that because I don't remember…?

In a way I suppose I was subconsciously jealous of Sasuke. He was in such high regard in your heart and I guess I acted like I did around you because I was jealous. I wanted to be in your heart like Sasuke was, so after that failed mission, I stayed with you so I could observe you and see how you acted and what made you tick…

I guess I became sort of obsessed with you. I began to think about you day in and day out when we were around the village together and apart. I thought about the way you acted, everyone of your little details, like how you slurped up your favorite ramen or how you moved when you dodged an attack. I just loved watching you, every little bit of you in every which way. One day I actually figured something out about myself from watching you…

I was in love with you…

I didn't even think that I was capable of that but yes… I was convinced it was love… I remembered what I saw of you at the hot spring that night and when I found out of my feelings, I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you, about everything. It was all way too much. I could tell you felt about Sasuke the way I felt about you but would you really accept me into your heart after this long waiting for your love to return to you? Would it really be that easy to forget about him and move on to someone like me? I guess all I could really do was try so on that night, standing outside your door… I was trying to build up courage… for the first time in my life I was actually scared of something… scared of your rejection of me…

I remember how much that I shook when I knocked on the door and I remembered how much my heart began to race when you answered with nothing but a pair of gym pants on at your door…

"Oh… uh… Sai, what are you doing here?"

I could see the blush appear on your cheeks and you looked so adorable.

"May I come in…?" I asked.

"Uh… sure…" you said a little uneasily.

I walked in and you showed me where I could sit. I sat on the couch and you sat right beside me, still dressed like that in the most appealing way to me. I had to tell you right then how I felt but how was I supposed to say anything? I was good with words; I had to be able to come up with something…

"So Naruto…" I began "How do you feel after we failed that mission. We made it back alive but Sasuke is still back there and…"

"I know… but we won't give up, Sasuke'll come back and when he does we'll be happy again…"

"Happy again…?" I asked "Why, was there something going on before…?"

I probably shouldn't have been prying into this. I knew I was about to open a can of worms with my words. Maybe I wasn't good with them like I thought.

"We never told a single person what was really going on…" he began "Between the both of us we never really thought of a reason why anyone should know what was going on between us. It was private matters, our personal life…"

Naruto looked so intense and serious. Sai knew what he was talking about. It was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke used to be lovers but now that he knew that he wanted to know where Naruto stood on that ground. Would it be okay for Sai to go through with what he had planned…?

"Do you really think that things will go back to normal if he ever returns? He might not even want to be with you anymore…"

I could see his hands balling up into fists and I noticed a few tears fall from his eyes and hit onto his hands. He was crying…

"Sai you're right! It'll never be the same again! After everything how could it ever be the same! sobsob…"

I put my hand on his back and stroked it comfortingly. He was shaking mercilessly and I wanted so desperately to take care of him for the rest of his days. At that moment I could believe that we were meant to be.

"I'll never have someone like him again…" he continued to sob to himself.

He curled up into my arms and I held him closer. It was then he realized what was going on.

"Sai wait… what are…?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Did I make myself obvious…? Is it clear now that I'm in love with you as well…?"

Naruto seemed shocked for just a moment longer and then he warmly wrapped his arms around my exposed waist. His skin felt so soft against mine. I stroked his hair, so soft and golden blonde and he cried the rest of his tears in my chest.

"Sai does that mean that… you're going to leave me too…?"

He looked up confused and I was just as confused as he was.

"What do you mean…?"

"Well the night Sasuke said I love you to me was the night he left…"

At those words I held him closer to my body. I could feel his frantic heart beat on top of mine as he was so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm not Sasuke Naruto. I don't need power… I'm not here to avenge anyone. The day I found a purpose in my life was the day that I found out I was in love with you and I found out that my purpose is to stay with you… take care of you… be here for you and…"

I felt him gently press his lips against my own.

"And what…?" he asked me as he pulled back.

I gulped and answered him.

"And make love to you…"

I brushed the hair from his eyes as he smiled warmly at me. He leaned into me and embraced me lovingly. I felt him whisper in my ear…

"Thank you so much Sai… I love you too…"

That night was amazing. I felt Naruto's body all around me and he shared his soul with me. I shared my soul with him and we made love… all the love that anyone of us could be capable of giving.

That morning, we woke up together at the exact same time. He was still laying naked beside me as I held him closer to me to make sure it was all real, and it was all too real. It felt amazing; the whole thing…

It was then that I smiled at him.

"That's a true smile Sai… I'm glad that I'm able to see that on your face…"

"What are you talking about…?" I said snuggling close to him "You're the one who made me smile…"

The End

S.Z.: Well what do you guys think? It was my first try and I might go into more detail if I attempt it again so I hope you guys enjoyed it. THX FOR READING!


End file.
